


The Two Littles Wolf-Boys

by Unnamed (Bigou)



Category: Choose Your Own Change (CYOC.net)
Genre: Curses, English ISN'T the author first language, English ISN'T the author main language, Gen, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigou/pseuds/Unnamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once upon a time, lived a cursed family: In etch generation, the first born child was forced to carry a sleeping wolf in is mind.</p><p>But the curse wasn't made with the possibility of twins being born in mind.<br/>So what was bound to happen happened, and two cursed boy were born.</p><p>The first boy was a silly one that loved animals.<br/>So when the wolf in is mind awoke, he accepted it as part of him.<br/>The only change in is life was his need to be a wolf when the moon was full.</p><p>The second boy was more respectable, and choose to fight the wolf in is mind, to kill it.<br/>Because of that, his wolf become a blood thirsty abomination.<br/>At first only under the full-moon. Then every night. And finally, when the wolf absorbed his host mind, all the time.</p><p>To stop that slaughter, the first boy was forced to kill what once was his brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story of the curse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my contributions to the [Choose Your Own Change "interactive" website](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/), which is an interesting concept, but with things far too strange on it.
> 
> _You can read the original version here:[Choose Your Own Transformation: The Two Littles Wolf-Boys](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/chapter_84486.html)_
> 
> **Please, understand that English ISN'T what I speak in my everyday life.** _So please, instead of simply stop reading if I mangled it too much, explain what I did wrong in comments, thanks._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill transforms and she's able to keep the beast under control.

Once upon a time, a young man flirted with a man he liked. But as it turned out, she was part of a traveling band of carnival gypsies and daughter of their leader.

The young man would have done anything for her, even giving-up his comfortable lifestyle for her more adventurous one, but her father simply couldn't accept an outsider as a son-in-law.

Hoping it would stop what he saw as nonsense, the gypsies' leader married his daughter to a man of his choosing. But then, preferring death over being wed to someone she saw as family, the young woman tried to end her life.

Furious, the old man cursed the love of her life, a lycanthropy curse transforming him into a werewolf on each full moon. And to make it more interesting, the curse would only be passed to his firstborn, who will pass it to his own firstborn, … Thus transmitting their curse for generations.

But she still loved the young man, regardless of his lycanthropy, and would eventually elope with him.

If that happened in another time, the gypsy leader would have twisted this story into the _Little Red Riding Hood_ one. But since someone did it already, he tried to change his band into a clan of professional werewolf hunters.

But whatever said hunters ever did, they somehow never found the werewolves descendants of their founder.

Which brings us to modern days where Jane, mother of three, was the older werewolf of this lineage alive. She never told anyone, especially her family, unsure of her ability to keep her beast side under control. So instead, she locks herself in a secretly placed cage she installed in the house until morning, not wanting to kill her husband or kids.

Little as she knows, her oldest daughter, the 17 years old Jill, is a werewolf as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the one who will be the more heavily edited between [CYOC.net](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/) and here, since I needed to write something to go on the few _chapters_ posted before I wrote the beginning of THIS possible path. (Not that as soon as I wrote "[Choose Your Own Transformation: The Two Littles Wolf-Boys](http://www.cyoc.net/interactives/chapter_84486.html)", I become the only one contributing to said path.)  
>  And while I was at it, I slightly changed the setting for the current version, making the first cursed member of the family both be more likable, and be a few generation **before Jane's grand-father.**
> 
> **That said I should give back to Caesar what is his, and say _thank to the anonymous contributor(s) for the three posts (aka _chapters_ ) that inspired me._**


	2. The Two Littles Wolf-Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill transforms, and she's able to keep the beast under control.

Jill follow her mother, thinking she may know the true reason of her hasty departure from dinner. "Mom, are you alright? Why are you hiding?" As soon as she was in the bedroom, that was confirmed: Her mother too was currently changing in her wolf form. But she seemed to be in pain, like she was fighting the transformation…

That's when Jane saw her daughter. "Jill? Jill don't stay here! I might hurt you if you stay! I don't WANT to, but I have that monster in me…"

"STOP!" Interrupted the teenager. "Just stop, mom! Me too, I'm a werewolf!" To prove her word, (and prevent her clothes to be shred) she undressed. And to Jane's horror, revealed her ongoing change.

Jill resumed her lecture. "My first time was a few days after I turned 16. At first I was just in pain, a pain far worse than the one induced by my periods, a pain that terrified me! But then my fur started to grow, and I understood."

"Jill, I'm… I'm so sorry…" Jane responded "Come here my little wolf, before the beasts in us hurt our family."

"You don't understand mom, do you?"

"Jill… Please…"

"Do you remember that bedtime story gramps made? The one about two brothers that got a wolf sleeping in their mind. It wasn't just a silly story, mom! It was a sort of guide." The voice of the young werewolf was now full of sorrow. "You're like the second boy of this story, mom! The one that tried to kill the wolf in is mind… The one that have cursed himself to become a blood thirsty half-beast…" Jill then removed the wool jacket blocking the door of her mom's cell and closed it.

A few minutes later, Jane's husband entered the room. Already knowing Jill condition, he wasn't surprised to be greeted by a speaking wolf lying on is bed. What was frightening him was the story she was telling:

"Once upon a time, lived a cursed family:  
In etch generation, the first born child was forced to carry a sleeping wolf in is mind.

But the curse wasn't made with the possibility of twins being born in mind. So what was bound to happen happened, and two cursed boy were born.

The first boy was a silly one that loved animals.  
So when the wolf in is mind awoke, he accepted it as part of him,  
The only change in is life was his need to be a wolf when the moon was full.

The second boy was more respectable, and choose to fight the wolf in is mind, to kill it.  
Because of this, his wolf become a blood thirsty abomination.  
At first only under the full-moon. Then every night. And finally, when the wolf absorbed his host mind, all the time.

To stop that slaughter, the first boy was forced to kill what once was his brother."

At that point, both daughter and father were crying.

"Is that story true? Do your mother is really bound to become a monster?"

"I don't know dad, I don't know. I have done what I can to make her finally accept the wolf as part of her. Only time will tell if that work…"


	3. Sally would like to be a wolf, and so does Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally and Billy were in the hallway and have heard everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter so far, and I honestly don't know if I ever will add a new one. If you're interested in continuing this story, ask to be added among the authors and feel free to take over.

What neither Jill nor her father realized, was the presence of Sally and Billy behind the door, her 5 years old sister and 10 years old brother respectively. They heard the full story, but even after it's end, they hesitated before entering.

When they finally did, they saw the lupine form of their sister lying on their parents bed, with their father siting next to her, stroking her fur, wile they both cried.

For a time, neither of the kids said anything. Finally, it was the 5 years old who broke it, asking "Sis? Why are you a dog?"

That hurt the pride of Jill's wolf-side. But she knew that, due to her young age, Sally couldn't make the difference between a wolf and a dog. In fact, with their nose far less efficient than her cursed one, few humans would have been able to differentiate a tamed wolf from a modern dog. So, she swallowed said pride, and said "Not a _dog_ , Sally. A **wolf**." Then, looking at her brother, she asked "How much did you hear, you two?"

"Everything since the beginning of the twin werewolves' story." Answered Billy. "Beside mom and you, who else… Who else is cursed in the family?"

"Currently alive? No one else. I don't know how long ago our family got cursed, but since gramps based this tale on his own life, I suppose it means he wasn't the first to be. And his brother became an uncontrollable monster long before he could have any child."

"What it's like?" Asked the boy.

"Huh?"

"Being a wolf." Answered Billy. "How it is?"

At this, Jill only asked back "How it's like to be human?"

That made their sister gasp. **"YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!?"**

"I didn't forgot how it's like, Sally. But just like you couldn't explain how it's like to be human, I can't explain how it's like to be a wolf. The only way to know it, it's to live it."

Their father was the one to ask the next question. "Does some part of your wolf-side manifest outside of a full-moon night?"

"Since the curse manifested in me, both my hearing and my sense of smell become far greater, equaling a wolf's ones. And just like I can't be human on nights where the moon is full, a new moon is the only time I can't be a wolf."

"I want to be a wolf!" Excitedly claimed Sally. "Can you make me a wolf?"

"Sorry Sally, I can't. But trust me, it's better that way. Being a werewolf if far from being as fun as it looks."

"You sure you can't transmit it by biting or clawing someone? Like in movies? Because me too, I want to be a werewolf."

"Not you too!" Said an exasperated Jill. "That's not how this curse work! The next one to be cursed will be _my first_ child. And after him, **his** first one." Seeing how her siblings seemed saddened they couldn't become werewolf, she added. "Listen, maybe it seems cool to you, but trust me, the few benefits of this curse aren't nearly enough to balance its numerous drawbacks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how short those 3 chapters are, but understand that it's heavily linked to how work the website they were first posted. Sure, #2 & #3 could easily be fused into _one_ chapter, but that didn't site well with me. So…


End file.
